


Free! Kisses

by TrioMaxwell



Category: Free!
Genre: Enthusiastic Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrioMaxwell/pseuds/TrioMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the district tournament in ES! Ep 6.</p><p>Mikoshiba lost a bet and asks Gou for a kiss. </p><p>Rin disapproves. Naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free! Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MikoRinWeek, but published early cos Mikoshiba Seijuurou didn't appear in ES! Ep 14.  
> *cries*  
> Hope everyone likes it. XD

 

Rin sighed with relief as the Samezuka Swim Team filed out of the swimming complex before him. The district tournament had gotten off to a good start for Samezuka; the team had earned placings in almost every event and team morale was soaring high. He hoped the team could keep this momentum up; and he had the relay to look forward to, too. 

 

Behind him, Nagisa and Rei burbled excitedly about their achievements, reminding him that, yes, Iwatobi had done well too. He hid a smile behind his hand. Both teams had benefited from joint trainings and he was glad to see everyone achieve their full potential.

 

"Did you see me swim, Gou-san? I swam my best for you!" Momo gushed. “Was your heart touched by my swimming at all?!”

 

 _Eh? I’m supposed to be the one bringing up the rear. When did he get behind me?_ Rin spun around to see the hyperactive first year dancing around his sister, showing as much concept of personal space as an affectionate puppy.

 

"Yes, I did take note of your event, Kintarou-kun! It was very energetic indeed!" Gou smiled, a little uncomfortable, but unwilling to dull the Mikoshiba sparkle.

 

"It’s Momotarou!" The boy corrected her cheerfully, without rancor. "But you saw me swim for you? I’m so, so happy!" The boy pranced about like a lovestruck bunny, throwing off rosy pink hearts.

 

Rin growled, wondering if he should step in to save his sister from Momo’s attentions…

 

"Ah, youth!" Mikoshiba Seijuurou laughed indulgently at his brother’s antics from Rin’s side.

 

Rin glared up at him. _‘Tell your brother to back off on Gou,’_  he wanted to say, and  _‘You’re only three years older than him, not thirty.’_

 

"Gou-san~! Please give me your email address! Gou-san~!"

 

 _Geez, the boy just wouldn’t quit!_ Rin cracked his knuckles, preparing to rescue his sister, but Sousuke beat him to it, swooping down on Momo from behind like an attacking eagle.

 

“I’ll wait for you in the bus,” Sousuke waved to Rin with his free hand, ignoring the first year squawking indignantly in his necklock about his interrupted courtship.

 

"Bye-bye, Momotarou! I’ll be cheering you on in spirit tomorrow!" Mikoshiba called, amazingly unconcerned about the rough manhandling of the younger Mikoshiba.

 

(Momo screeched something ungrateful in reply, but thankfully it came out garbled; Sousuke had successfully bundled Momo into the bus.)

 

“Momotarou sure looks happy!” Mikoshiba laughed heartily. “Thanks for looking after him!”

 

“Er, welcome. Thanks for making time to support us, buchou. Samezuka appreciates it.”

 

“Not a problem! Always good to see everyone working hard! You did well as Captain, Matsuoka!” Rin flushed at the unexpected praise.

 

He’d thought Mikoshiba would leave immediately after the farewell, but to his surprise, the tall redhead lingered on.

 

 _Is he waiting for someone?_ Rin wondered as he bid farewell to everyone in the Iwatobi team. _How is he getting back to Tokyo?_

 

The Iwatobi team was about to turn and leave when Mikoshiba blurted out, “Please, wait a moment, Gou-kun!”

 

 _It’s Gou he’s waiting for? What does he want with her?_ Rin wondered, turning around—

 

— in time to witness Mikoshiba pulling his shirt up and over his head with a slow-motion flourish. 

 

What. The. Hell.

 

The group stood speechless as Mikoshiba reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little red bow tie and two sleeve cuffs to put them on (their purpose being only to highlight all the areas the puny accessories weren’t covering) with remarkable aplomb.

 

 _He’s been working out more,_ Rin thought, eyes running across Mikoshiba’s sculpted chest and abs and those glorious arms.  _He looks even better than before…_

 

Mikoshiba didn’t look like much when fully dressed; he prioritized comfort over fashion and rarely flaunted his assets, but when he took off his clothes, it was enough to make swimmers from rival teams blush to the point of nosebleeds. In fact, Rin could feel himself blushing now.

 

 _Now he looks like a professional stripper,_ he inwardly groaned because where the _fuck_ did that thought come from and— WHAT IN TARNATION DOES HE WANT WITH GOU?!

 

Back towards them, Mikoshiba reached into his bag, took out a large sign and hung it around his neck before turning to face them, a cheerful, albeit resigned, expression on his face.

 

 _FREE KISSES,_ the sign announced in capital letters, with pink and red hearts and kiss marks all round.

 

 _This doesn’t make sense,_ Rin thought despairingly, eyes darting from the sign, Mikoshiba’s state of (un-)dress and Gou. _I know that Mikoshiba Seijuurou defies logic, but this is ridiculous —_

 

"I lost a bet with a senior,” Mikoshiba was explaining, "and this is the forfeit. I’m supposed to wear this—" Mikoshiba gestured up and down at himself, "at some public place and I can’t leave till I’ve had at least one kiss. I don’t " — the red-head blushed, looking ridiculously adorable, _what the fuck_ — “I don’t want to kiss just any stranger? So I’m hoping Gou-kun would do the favour of having just _one kiss_ with me.”

 

The audacity of the request and Mikoshiba’s puppy eyes took Rin’s breath away.

 

Gou thought for a moment, head tilted to one side.

 

“Sure!” she said cheerfully.

 

Rin gargled, still struggling to breathe. Meanwhile, Nagisa cheered and clapped his hands while Rei admonished him, blushing and adjusting his glasses. Makoto wisely inched away from all of them, recognising the smell of burning gunpowder, taking Haru with him.

 

"Thank you, Gou-kun!” Mikoshiba smiled gratefully, sparkling like the goddamned sun. “I knew I could count on you." He passed his mobile phone to Rin, who somehow, didn’t launch it straight back into Mikoshiba’s beaming face. "Matsuoka, please take a photo as proof that I carried out the forfeit." He said as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world to request of Rin. "It wouldn’t count otherwise."

 

"NO!" Rin snapped, wheezing, almost crushing the phone in his hands. He looked at the two surprised faces. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!!"

 

"Oniisan… Surely it’s okay, if it’s just to help Mikoshiba-san?" Gou tried to pacify him as Mikoshiba looked at him woefully, sparkle gone.

 

 _Unbelievable. Now he looked like the miserable and uncooperative asshole_. Still, he had to put his foot down.

 

"NO!" He glared at the both of them. "If it’s just a kiss, it doesn’t have to be — He can jolly well kiss anyone —" he looked at his sister’s nonplussed face. Now Rin had no qualms about his sister kissing, knew it had to happen sometime, but not now, not in front of him, not with his sex bomb ex-Captain; he couldn’t — No way! 

 

He glared at the two of them in exasperation. 

 

"FINE!” he snarled, throwing his hands into the air. “You need a kiss?"

 

He pushed the handphone to Gou and strode up to Mikoshiba, hooking his fingers under the ridiculous bow tie. “Take the shot!” He snapped at Gou, then yanked his ex-Captain down and kissed him.

 

Rin vaguely heard Momotarou raising up hell in the Samezuka bus, Nagisa cheering like crazy but all he saw were Mikoshiba’s eyes, wide and surprised, as he glared into them. Mikoshiba’s lips were nice and warm and — eep! It was Rin’s turn to be surprised as Mikoshiba held his face with both hands to deepen the kiss.

 

!!!

 

When they broke apart, Rin staggered, from equal parts embarrassment and blood that was rushing to his head. A strong arm hooked around his waist, steadying him. “Thanks for the kiss, Matsuoka!” Mikoshiba said cheerfully. 

 

Rin glared at his feet, wondering where his logic had gone, unable to look up at his ex-captain.

 

"Er, Mikoshiba-san?" Gou said hesitantly. They both looked up at the blushing girl.

 

"I’m sorry, I didn’t— I was too surprised— Oniichan moved too quickly—” she lifted the cell phone in her hands, “I mean, I didn’t take the picture yet."

 

_What the —_

 

Rin suddenly found himself holding the ‘FREE KISSES’ sign in his hands which was all the warning he got before he was swept off his feet into a *fucking* bridal carry —

 

_What the fuck—_

 

"Then, make sure you get it this time, Gou-kun!" He heard Mikoshiba carol out cheerfully.

 

 _Wha—?_ Was all that Rin had time to think, before Mikoshiba kissed him thoroughly and enthusiastically again.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by this prompt...
> 
> Person A lost a bet and have to stand somewhere with a giant “free kiss” hanging around their neck, and they can’t leave before having a single kiss. After a playful banter, person B saves the day. (More like saving person A from a heat stroke.) Bonus if they’re not in a relationship. Bonus 2x if they’re not exactly friends, or they hate each other. Bonus 3x if after the incident they started dating.
> 
> *sigh* please don't lose faith in me. I'm trying!


End file.
